Porque te amo
by Dotinha'-'Momo
Summary: Preciso mesmo explicar? .-. Leiam o titulo D HitsuHina.


**Titulo: Porque te amo;**  
**Spoiler: HitsuHina;****  
Classificação: Livre;****  
Autora:** Dotinha.  
**N/A: A primeira fic ;D Thammy, valeu o apoio *O* Te dolo e... Espero que gostem =3**  
**Disclaimer: Bleach e todos seus personagens e componentem não me pertemcem.**

* * *

**Porque te amo; Cap. 1**

–Droga! –uma vós grossa, mas aparentemente um moleque, um moleque desesperado.

Sua vós ecoava todo o corredor seus passos duros e em toda a velocidade, queria chegar o mais rápido possível, nem fazia idéia de a quanto tempo estava andando, ou melhor, correndo.

–Hinamori... –eis seu nome, novamente havia sumido, a poucos minutos, segundos melhor dizendo havia posto seus pés naquele local e ela já estava sumida.

Saia correndo ao aposento dela, hora a hora ela era vista, mas ele não entendia como conseguiam vê-la e não segura-la, corria a cada minuto mais rápido, queria chegar logo, queria vê-la logo, de qualquer maneira. Chegava ao alojamento da garota, nada ainda, com um pouco de fúria fechara a porta.

–Kuso Hinamori, aonde você foi dessa vês?- perguntou-se ainda na porta da mesma, imaginando aonde iria até.

–Hitsugaya-kun?- a vós dela ali, calma a frente dele.

Virou-se a garota de relance, vendo-a ali calma, parada, emburrou-se instantaneamente com a mesma, indo até a mesma segurando-a nos dois braços, tinha vontade de berrar com a mesma, a ultima vês que a vira ela já estava mal, como ela podia ter sumido assim, detestava quando ela sumia, dava-lhe uma imensa insegurança, na duas vazes que havia escapado de seu repouso ou de sua prisão ela havia se machucado, estava perita em escapar mesmo, não se contendo, realmente berrou com ela.

–Onde você estava? –disse num tom de vós claramente preocupado, nem se importava em transparecer tal fato.

–Ah... –apenas suspirou, estava sem muita coragem, mas via a óbvia irritação do amigo.

–Fale! –disse um pouco mais alto, sem querer apertando as mãos um pouco mais.

–Hitsugaya-kun... está machucando –disse timidamente fitando o chão.

–Hitsugaya soltou-a na hora, lembrava-se ainda de ter-la ferido uma vês mas nem sabia como reagir, tinha ainda a angustia, havia chegado a meros dois minutos no máximo, e já havia se preocupado com a mesma de tal modo.

–Eu tava lá... no Rukongai...-disse a menina timidamente, pondo uma de suas mãos no braço, realmente ele a havia apertado um pouco forte.

Hitsugaya sentiu algo apertar-lhe, sabia exatamente onde estava agora, na pequena casa do Rukongai, Hinamori fora a que mais sofreu com toda a traição de Aizen, era a que mais precisava de apoio, e quanto a ele, ele sequer estava ao lado dela quando ela acordou, de certo modo nem sabia como iria encara-la se ele estivesse ali quando ela acordasse.

–Gome... –disse ele- posso falar com você antes de mandar um aviso geral....

–Aviso? –Hinamori sequer sabia do que o garoto falava

–Umhum –disse ele- Toda a Soul Society ta atrás de você... mas podem esperar... posso?

Hinamori surpreendeu-se um pouco mas logo entrou em seu alojamento, ele já havia ido até lá, realmente estavam preocupados com ela? Não era apenas mais uma traição fútil? Mais uma tentativa de mata-la a sua frente? Tinha um amor incrível pelo seu trabalho, em ser Shinigami, por que isso estava acontecendo? Porque tinha acontecido? Entrando em seu quarto, Hitsugaya entrou logo atrás, vendo-a sentar-se.

–Porque não esperou aqui, sabia que eu chegaria hoje –disse ele sentando-se a frente dela, fazia certa questão de olhar em seus olhos

–Eu sei, mas queria ir lá, faz tempo que não vou e... pensei muito... em você –disse Hinamori timidamente

Hitsugaya nada disse, tinha algo a dizer, mas por onde começar? O que queria dizer era exatamente o que tinha escondido, entalado em sua garganta, um sentimento que nem sabia explicar o tão grande que era, sentia algo por Hinamori, estava claro para ele, o que sentia pela garota era forte, mas sequer sabia dizer isso a ela, lentamente perdia-se nessas idéias, como podia ter algo assim tão grande guardado com uma mascara... mascara, odiava essa palavra, fora uma mascara que Aizen usara para tentar matar Hinamori, assim como enganava a todos, Aizen usou a pior das mascaras contra a pessoa que mais amava ele, literalmente uma de Hollow, Aizen havia tirado dele a pessoa que mais gostava, que mais desejava, detestava pensar nisso, até que fora emfim interrompido.

–Hitsugaya-kun... –disse Hinamori cortando os pensamentos do garoto

–Hã –disse em resposta a garota, sem qualquer outra reação

–O que queria falar comigo? –disse Hinamori tombando um pouco seu rosto

Hitsugaya manteve poucos minutos de silencio. Nem sabia o que dizer a ela, como dizer? "to apaixonado por você" só? Nem pensar, dizer eu te amo era inaceitável a ele, apesar de saber que essa era a verdade... a mais bela verdade e a mais verdadeira que possuía em sua mente, nas noites que passou na terra, perguntou-se incontáveis vezes o porque de gostar dela, por que justamente Hinamori? Porque... simplesmente porque ela fora a primeira a tocar seu coração, e porque a amava... era simples, mas era a verdade que mais queria suprir dentro de si...o que mais queria esconder, mas o sumiço de dois minutos ou menos dela o apavorou...

–Queria dizer que... –começou... o que diria agora? Não tinha mais volta!

A porta foi aberta em um rombo rápido e desesperado, seguido de um grito de uma mulher que ele bem conhecia, alta de seios bastante avantajado, cabelos lisos e loiros, símbolo de mulher como todos diziam, entrara claramente apressada, mas ao ver os dois aliviou-se mais.

–Vocês são dois loucos, como somem assim –disse levando a mão a cintura fingindo emburrar-se, mas sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

–O que houve agora Matsumoto? –disse Hitsugaya, estava por um fio de contar, de certa forma estava agradecido pois não se sentia preparado.

–Reunião de capitães e tenente, vocês tem cinco minutos... –disse Matsumoto, sabia exatamente o que seu capitão estava a fazer e queria que ele o fizesse logo.

Matsumoto saiu, ou fingiu sair, pois ficou a janela a espera que algo bom viesse dali.

–Falarei com você depois tudo bem? –disse Hitsugaya à menina ainda parada a frente, bastante acanhada...

–Umhum... Quando? –perguntou fitando-o ainda com seu rosto como se observasse o chão.

–Assim que você sair de sua reunião –disse Hitsugaya levantando-se, tinha de dizer isso –aqui mesmo, no seu alojamento –completou.

–Umhum.... –disse a menina

Hinamori se levantou parando a frente dele, ele viu de mais perto aquela face que tanto sentia saudades, ela sumiu por dois minutos, mas sentia a falta dela desde a noite do incidente da central 46, gostou um pouco de falar com ela na casa de Orihime, mas nada se compararia a vê-la de frente, sentir-lhe a respiração e o perfume, percebendo seus pensamentos já estava fora do alojamento de Hinamori, seguindo para a sala de reunião, parou levando a mão a seu rosto virando-se um pouco para trás, estava perdido em pensamentos insanos, imaginando ainda as feições da garota.

–Hoje a tarde... Hinamori, você vai saber de tudo...

* * *

Bom... Criei em momentos de inspiração, achei estranho, mas a Thammy gostou =D Por isso dedico a vuxê mamasita.

Não sejam maus cum eu .-. É a minha primeira =D e sou só uma criançinha feliz... Querem presentear uma criançinha feliz? .-.

Review's tornam a minha insipiração constante ;D Please =D.


End file.
